


Pensa a un universo parallelo, in cui—

by bardsknight



Category: One Piece
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Memories, One day I may translate this into English but not in the near future, Tashigi and other members of Smoker's crew are mentioned
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardsknight/pseuds/bardsknight
Summary: Hai i tuoi buoni motivi per schierarti in questa guerra. Non ti biasimo. Ognuno vive la vita con altri, ma solo tu vivi con te stesso per sempre, e se non sei fedele al tuo credo—Smokey, pensi davvero che mi sarei fiondato nella tua cabina, se non mi avesse attratto il tuo modo di vivere un ideale? Ho un debole per le persone che ancora credono in qualcosa.Una storia che riguarda chi deve lasciar andare e chi viene lasciato andare.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Smoker
Kudos: 2





	Pensa a un universo parallelo, in cui—

_We’re not running when the world’s on fire  
We’ll be dancing in the smoke  
  
_

Smoker di solito non aveva incubi: onestamente lavorava troppo per non essere abbastanza stanco da avere incubi, se questo pensiero aveva un _qualche_ tipo di senso recondito. Rimaneva il fatto che per tanti anni non aveva mai avuto tempo per dormire un sonno che non fosse letargico, perché ogni notte aveva bisogno di quattro ore di sonno per funzionare. I suoi demoni rispettavano questo patto mai scritto e cercavano di tormentarlo solamente quando era sveglio, almeno finché quel dannato—

Quindi, da qualche mese a quella parte, per il periodo di tempo in cui aveva dovuto riposare per ricucire le ferite della _Guerra_ , Smoker e i suoi aguzzini onirici avevano rotto gli accordi. C’erano notti in cui era impossibile anche soltanto prendere sonno, e non solo perché lui e Tashigi avevano dovuto sotterrare tanti dei propri—eppure _soprattutto per questo_ stava lentamente sparendo il velo che separa il nostro mondo dal mondo dei nostri cari—Smoker poteva aprire improvvisamente gli occhi durante il sonno e sentire tra le mani i capelli di Ace che sfuggivano alla presa e la risata del caporale Zahda in sottofondo, «State veramente dicendo che il capitano stava _sorridendo_?! Non prendetemi per il culo, ragazzi, non per questioni così importanti!», e poi percepiva una presenza scura in fondo alla stanza, un mostro dagli occhi bianchi e dalle ossa levigate dal tempo. E il mostro lo fissava senza parlare né muoversi, diritto come quei lampioni solitari su una strada altrimenti completamente scura. Non somigliava a nessuno dei suoi morti, ma sembrava portare il peso di ognuno di loro negli occhi.

«Smokey,» diceva Ace – o meglio, Smokey lo sentiva appena fuori dalla propria portata, da qualche parte nella sua paralisi notturna, «sapevamo fin dall’inizio che non sarebbe finita bene, o no? Eppure non è stata una decisione sbagliata. Eravamo in ballo. Abbiamo ballato – e credimi, è stata la salsa migliore della mia vita.»

E Smoker in quel momento realizzava che si trattava di un sogno, perché Portgas non aveva tirato fuori nessuna stupida battuta sul cibo, ma Smoker aveva già gli occhi aperti e la voce di Ace moriva e lo spettro in fondo alla stanza era ancora lì, un gargoyle con gli occhi luminosi e le nocche pulite come ossi di seppia spazzati dalle onde sulla spiaggia.

La terraferma lo stava chiaramente rincretinendo. Aveva bisogno di riprendere il largo, altro che punti e bende!

«Tashigi, richiama quelli dell’equipaggio che ancora intendono servire in Marina. Ripartiamo non appena finisce il prossimo turno di medici per la nostra divisione. Parlerò io con Kuzan per ottenere il permesso e salpare.»

(Se non altro, Aokiji e Sakazuki si scontrarono soltanto dopo che Smoker s’era già imbarcato da qualche tempo. Una gran bella fortuna, onestamente, visto con quante lamentele Hina s’era fatta sentire per giorni dopo la battaglia.)

_____

«Capitano, nave sconosciuta davanti a noi, a—direi a tre miglia dalla nostra posizione.»

«Immagina se il Babbo sapesse! Probabilmente ti cercherebbe per scuoiarti di persona. Non ti senti elettrizzato?»

«Capitano, Smoker—non possiamo andare avanti così! Non siamo più gli stessi. Abbiamo perso smalto, o tutto il mondo ci ha superati?»

«Questa è la _fine del mondo_ , come mai l’avrei immaginata.»

____

I marinai in servizio per il Governo Mondiale seguono alcune tradizioni, tra cui quella annuale di buttare a mare un sasso raccolto presso un porto – possibilmente quello natale, ma ormai una qualsiasi pietruzza va bene, sapete come funzionano questi riti scaramantici, perdono consistenza nel tempo. Comunque, lanciano in mare un sasso come per seppellire tutte le faccende che hanno lasciato sulla terraferma. Le locande cancellano i debiti, le coppie si dividono e ricuciono altrove, gli animali vengono lasciati a inselvatichire o a cercare altri padroni.

Smoker non aveva ancora tirato un sasso da quando aveva preso di nuovo il largo dopo la Guerra. L’aveva raccolto dal porto di Marijoa – forse in realtà all’inizio avrebbe voluto tirarlo in testa a uno di quei Draghi capaci solo di respirare, ma poi doveva aver pensato che se voleva tornare al lavoro, doveva lasciar andare. Doveva lasciare che tutti quegli enormi pesi sul cuore scivolassero via, come i capelli di Ace tra le mani, come la presa del caporale Zahda sul polso di Smoker nel fango di Marineford, come i ricordi che si scolorivano e le voci che si appassivano e si richiudevano come i fiori rinsecchiti – e rimaneva solo l’idea del profumo come le lettere delle loro ultime parole.

… Era insopportabile non riuscirci, maledizione!

«Smokey—se avessi potuto, ti avrei detto questo: non tirarti indietro. Hai i tuoi buoni motivi per schierarti in questa guerra. Non ti biasimo. Ognuno vive la vita con altri, ma solo tu vivi con te stesso per sempre, e se non sei fedele al tuo credo—Smokey, pensi davvero che mi sarei _fiondato_ nella tua cabina, se non mi avesse attratto il tuo modo di vivere un ideale? Ho un debole per le persone che ancora credono in qualcosa. Soprattutto se credono in loro stesse, oddio _sì_ le _adoro_ —»

Era ancora più insopportabile il modo in cui sogni e ricordi si sovrapponevano e Smoker non sapeva più che diavolo di casino aveva nello stomaco!

____

«Cosa c’è, Portgas.»

«Non sai più fare domande?»

«Che cosa vorresti dire, adesso?»

«Ah, vedi che sei capace! Niente, stavo pensando che è stato meglio trovarti per doverti perdere che non incontrarti mai.»

«… Vorresti elaborare un po’ più questa— _cosa_?»

«Voglio dire che un giorno la dovremo chiudere – e penso che quel giorno sia anche abbastanza vicino, dal momento che credo di aver finalmente scoperto dov’è Barbanera. Ovviamente piangerò come una fontana, e mi vestirò di nero perché sarà il colore del mio umore per mesi—»

«M’immagino.»

«… Ma sarò anche felice. Pensa a un universo parallelo, in cui tu ed io non ci siamo mai conosciuti.»

«Lo sai che se non ci fossimo mai conosciuti, non ci saremmo mai mancati, no?»

«Sì, ma non mi rovinare la scena! Pensa: il porto di un’isola sconosciuta ai più, al tramonto. Si accendono le prime luci nella cittadina. Poi il campo del lumacofono video si restringe su una figura che, di spalle, si sta avvicinando alle navi. Dalla mano penzola la testa di un uomo. È un cacciatore di taglie che ha appena decapitato la propria ricompensa? Ma no, è Portgas D. Ace, e ha appena sgozzato Marshall D. Teach! E il nostro eroe lancia la testa sul proprio Striker, salta sulla navicella e parte a velocità sovrumane per il Nuovo Mondo, verso la Moby Dick, senza sapere che avrebbe potuto fermarsi lungo il percorso per salutare il vecchio musone e magari anche farsi un giro in mensa dopo un po’ d’amore. Boom. Canzone finale e crediti.»

«Ah-ha.» E i capelli di Portgas non sfuggivano più dalle sue mani – anzi, sembravano quasi ammorbidirsi e fondersi tra le sue dita, come se non fossero più un ammasso di cheratina contro la cute, ma piuttosto il fuoco da cui subito schiuma fumo. (Era un pensiero stupido, ma se Smoker avesse creduto nella reincarnazione, avrebbe giurato che Ace sarebbe rinato come gatto, visto che era molto convincente nell’imitare le fusa feline.)

«Speravo in un po’ più di emozione! Su, non era così male!»

«Era solo _terribilmente scontato_. E se avessi inserito una scena del genere alla fine, sarebbe stato stroncato dalla critica.»

«Comunque ho ragione io.»

«Storia non nuova. Nè quella del tuo presunto film, né quella in cui dici di aver ragione quando non ce l’hai.»

Smoker aveva visto Portgas sorridere in quella maniera un po’ misteriosa e un po’ dolce soltanto un altro paio di volte. «Ma io ho ragione, stavolta, Smokey: la mia vita avrebbe mancato di un pezzo molto importante se non ti avessi rincorso. Per fortuna che sono cocciuto!»

E sapete qual era la novità? Non che Ace fosse un testone, perché era cosa ben nota; piuttosto, era che tutta questa montatura sfumò nel giro di un battito di ciglia, al risveglio, e che Smoker si sentì parte di un cliché bastardo e assolutamente _non necessario_.

_______

«Hey, Smokey, lo sai che sono stato felice. Non preoccuparti per me – sono io a dovermi preoccupare per te, per quali decisioni prenderai, per che cosa ti lascerai indietro.»

(Peccato che a sentirlo ci fossero solo gli altri prigionieri, Jimbe, forse Crocodile, e non ci fosse il vecchio musone a prenderlo per il culo per com’era diventato nostalgico e drammatico.)

_Avrei voluto almeno baciarti un’ultima volta prima di chiudere gli occhi per sempre. Ho potuto rivedere Rufy, ho combattuto al fianco dei miei compagni—per come avevo cominciato la mia vita, pensavo di non poter chiedere nulla, e invece ho preso così tanto che—non credevo di riuscire a vivere così a lungo, ma poi ho imparato a pre ~~te~~ ndere e ora—ora—_dannazione _!_

Forse è stupido pensarlo adesso che _stai morendo_ , ma mentre il mondo diventa sfuocato e il tuo fratellino ti accoglie tra le braccia, senti distintamente che ad accompagnarti tra le mani di Rufy c’è del fumo, scuro come la tua visione, caldo come quando le mani di Smoker stringevano le tue dita dopo un incubo.

Non esiste una morte dolce per chi rimane, ma ora ti sei messo il cuore in pace e hai avuto tutto quello che hai desiderato da quando hai cominciato a vivere. Hai rimesso i tuoi debiti e i tuoi crediti, sei stato fedele ai tuoi ideali fino ad ora, sei stato disgraziatamente fortunato.

Ti dicono _Dormi!_ , adesso.

_________________

_Ancora non hai buttato il sasso? Cosa stai aspettando?_

«Stai zitto.»

_Ok, ok, non ti scaldare._

Smoker sbuffa. «Detto da te, poi.» Prende la pietra dalla tasca, poi le sue dita evaporano in una nuvoletta di fumo sufficientemente compatta da poter stringere il sassolino, e lo lancia lontano, accompagnandolo fino a quando non raggiunge il filo dell’acqua: a quel punto lo lascia andare, esattamente come è stato per Ace, qualche tempo prima.

La voce rimane in silenzio. Smoker all’inizio è preoccupato, ma poi sente una risata lieve e decide che può andare bene, perché sa che è meglio tenere con sé qualcosa di buono piuttosto che aggiungere peso al bagaglio di morti che porta sulle spalle al posto del mantello di Giustizia dei suoi superiori.

_No, don’t you worry when the flames get higher  
We’ll be dancing—we’ll be dancing in the smoke_

**Author's Note:**

> Una piccola SmoAce perché io questi due li adoro. L'ho scritta alcuni mesi fa, nonostante sia arrugginita da fare schifo nella scrittura perché da un po' non ci metto piede. Inoltre non so mai che tag aggiungere, quindi boh. Se avete consigli ditemi pure.
> 
> Ci sono cose che ho lasciato andare e altre che continuo a tenere, ma che forse dovrei veramente abbandonare, per far del bene a me, più che altro. Ma almeno la SmoAce non penso sia una di quelle che dovrei buttare lol.
> 
> Le citazioni all'inizio e alla fine della storia vengono dalla canzone _Dancing In The Smoke_ dei Keiino. Li adoro.
> 
> _Ti dicono Dormi!_ : citazione da Pascoli, se non ricordo male. Credo che fosse questo il riferimento voluto, quando è stato scritto.
> 
> Grazie per aver letto!


End file.
